narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zetsu
Split the page Part 2 As I said in Part 1, we should split the page. Here's why: In Chapter 521, page 4, Madara referred "White Zetsu" and "Black Zetsu". Yatanogarasu 21:31, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :That would just make it more difficult to refer to Zetsu prior to chapter 450. ''~SnapperT '' 22:09, December 16, 2010 (UTC) :No. While his two halves might have two very different personalities, they are still the same Zetsu. Read about multiple personality disorder and you'll understand. Cicaneo (talk) 22:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Games how many games did Zetsu appear User:Gamma Venom 567 How to Handle the White Zetsu Army Right now he's listed as not having been in combat, but now that some of his White Sides have been in combat that's not exactly the case. They're both part of him and also separate and multiple, so I'm not exactly sure how to write that. Also, should 'White Zetsu Army' be in his teams? It's kinda true. Upgrade of the abilities section at least is needed. ZeroSD (talk) 05:47, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :I think there is a clear difference between Zetsu's white side and the 100.000 White Zetsu. It seems a good idea to me to keep them as separate as possible to avoid confusion. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:33, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::As far as I can tell, an army Zetsu is merely a white-half that's kept separate and can be replaced, eventually plus some boosting from Kabuto. Come to think of it, the Zetsu at the Kage meeting still had the half-face thing so that one wasn't an 'army Zetsu' per se. So our ignorance of his ability to fight is mostly black-half. In any case, they are his jutsu/body/whatever.ZeroSD (talk) 06:42, January 23, 2011 (UTC) :::They might be similar, but the army Zetsu have (or haven't) shown several things that make them distinct from Zetsu himself. :::* They can open their bodies like flytraps. :::* They don't seem to have personalities or even true consciousness. :::* They have complete bodies. :::* They are powered up by the Shodai clone. :::—ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 06:50, January 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::True. So the only normal White Zetsu we've seen is the one at the Kage meet. ZeroSD (talk) 06:42, February 3, 2011 (UTC) unsensable i truly dont see what iss wrong with zetsu not beiing able to be sensed and that he is the land itself in the ability corner :Because that is a consequence of Mayfly, which is already explained. Omnibender - Talk - 20:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) mayfly talk about merging with the earth,not to be the land itself-- (talk) 20:28, February 3, 2011 (UTC) If he merges with it, he becomes it. If not, it's something that will be further clarified in upcoming chapters. Omnibender - Talk - 20:30, February 3, 2011 (UTC) it doesn't exactly looks like his mayfly power,when he becomes the land itself,i think it is something we should note --The tyrant kuma (talk) 20:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Personality First paragraph under personality: "the black half is more serious and intelligent while the white half is carefree, easygoing, and seems to enjoy toying with others". I'm not quite sure what is meant by "enjoys toying with others" - playfulness? Sadism? What scene is this inference based upon? I don't mean to be nit-picky here, I just want some clarification. Zetsu is a mysterious enough character as it is. Cicaneo (talk) 03:24, February 6, 2011 (UTC) zetsu's root thing I'm not entirely sure how to even word this on the page, but I also wanted to get a general opinion about it before I changed anything. Currently it says: Zetsu can also use it to extend roots underground through which he can communicate with his other half should they be separated. What I noticed in the pic though was the motion lines, where he came out of the ground. It seems to me what he is doing is more like using the white-zetsu material remaining that forms his other leg to extend the roots and actually the white zetsu shown growns out from the end of those roots. In other words, that white zetsu wasn't already there to connect with, but grew out of the root's end to communicate. That would explain the motion lines like he was just coming out of the ground, and it would certainly fit in with what's been seen of the white zetsu's abilities, to form so many clones like that. I do think it should be changed from what it currently says, but I want to run it by people since it would also change the meaning of what's being said (talk) 01:15, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah :Remember that they have one body and the black half isn't black entirely. Neither do i think it was a clone as never seen a clone of Zetsu with the flytrap appendages before and for some reason I think if the black half of Zetsu had made a clone it wouldn't have spoken the "carefree" way it did. From what i saw after extending the roots that "stuff" that came down ran along to another set of roots.--Cerez365™☺ 01:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) it did, it connected with the normal tree roots and suddenly started growing along them at what seemed like a greater pace. But the thing about the spikes is a good point. I know he's not totally black though, that was why I was thinking that left leg helps black zetsu keep in touch with other zetsu bodies, because it's still enough to use some of the white zetsu ability. (talk) 02:14, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah I guess it's fine as it is for the moment, but what peaks my interest is that when his head pops out of the ground it's got those 3 tentacles sticking out of the side of his head leading into the ground. That's a bit different, but I do get the point about the spikes. (talk) 02:27, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah Those distorted attached things are always, there. Check any the concept of Zetsu at the end of the article. His leg looked like that in the manga and anime as well, and his head also looked a bit like that when he moved around watching Sasuke and Itachi's fight. Omnibender - Talk - 02:32, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :That normally happens when they use Mayfly technique though.--Cerez365™☺ 02:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) I wonder if you're talking about the spikes that always seem to surround him, those I know are always there, but what I'm talking about is that if you look at the latest chapter there is one picture in particular that clearly shows the ends of the roots that extended from black zetsu's white foot attached to the head of the white zetsu that pops out of the ground. Those have never showed up on his head before. I went back as well and looked at all the other zetsu appearances, and the one that struck me was in chapter 486 when white zetsu went to tell madara they were in trouble, the white zetsu next to sasuke never moved, another white one just appeared next to madara in his hideout, though the same roots couldn't be seen attached to his head, so perhaps that's a black zetsu thing. Since white zetsu's location wasn't shown it could be him the roots connected to so perhaps it's not a clone, but the 486 chapter seems to show white zetsu making a new white zetsu appear somewhere else to relay the info (talk) 13:47, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah Wood Release Chapter 545 Page 3: "Based on how many there are, I would assume they're living plant clones grown from cells harvested from the First Hokage! They're weaker, but can still use Mokuton!" Timeel39 (talk) 16:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Is there a reason you put this here Timeel? —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 16:13, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, I put it in his infobox but someone took it out =P Was I wrong to put it there? Timeel39 (talk) 16:17, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::But can Zetsu himself use Mokuton? Madara did modify the clones. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 16:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'll admit to being a tad confused on that front and would really prefer if we wait for raws or some more direction with this =S--Cerez365™ 16:25, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Sounds good to me, you can never really trust scanlations. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 16:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) うすまって弱いけど木遁を使うし！ I got it from here: http://topmangaspoilers.info/ does that count? It translates roughly as "However weak, they use Wood Release!" (I'm not as proficient as translating from Japanese as others) Timeel39 (talk) 17:07, June 29, 2011 (UTC) :Text spoilers are wrong way too often and are unreliable, wait for the raw. —[[User talk:Fmakck|Fmakck]] (Images | ) 18:28, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Real Whitezetsu How can we be sure he was made from Hashis cells, as Sakura did an autopsy on one of the clones, who were grown from the Hashirama tree/Yamato. For all we know the clones aren't even actual clones of Zetsu, just taking his appearance. (scare tactic)--RexGodwin (talk) 00:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Sakura also said the Zetsu at the summit had similar DNA to Yamato. The Zetsu clones DNA became more like Yamato's after he was used to power them up.--''Deva '' 00:52, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Yeah now that I Reread that I see. But when did Sakura get that information on the original? He didn't die at the Summit.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:19, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :Raikage killed a Zetsu remember? Probably got a sample from that one. Omnibender - Talk - 01:26, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Nah that was the real one. He was shown splitting off from the black one and had been with Sasuke until he came out of the ground infront of the Kages.--RexGodwin (talk) 01:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC)